Dancing Darkness
by Rosefighter
Summary: Alexander Harris is transported to a different world that is in peril. On top of that the white knight is also an elfling, of great power. Yoai.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dancing Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, or LOTR. I own everything else and it's mine all mine *Evil Cackles*

Warnings: yaoi, AU for LOTR, after the end of BTVS.

//Xander's Thoughts//

--

Dancing on nimble feet

She smiles lifelessly

He only has eyes for her

As he left for the storm

--

Xander swore as the wind picked up, biting through what was left of his t-shirt. As he made his way back to Anya's school for Girls, he was trying not to think of anything. The closer he got to the school the more he began to sway.

//I knew; I should have called a cab, or one of the girls. But no…I had to walk back and get jumped.//

Suddenly he pitched forward a roar in his ears. The last thing he saw was what he thought was willows magic.

--

Protector of humanity

Destroyed by the cause

Girls dancing on nimble feet

Through the black fog

--

"Ash, hurry, he's injured badly," said a man's voice.

"Easy, don't jostle him," said a woman's voice.

//Willow? Buffy? Dawn?... Why can't I do slash feel anything?//

"Get the kit and hurry," shouted another's woman's voice.

--

Blood stained blade

Poison running through

She dances on nimble feet

'O top his grave

--

As Xander awoke he felt fuzzy, and wasn't in pain. Opening his eyes, he was staring at a vaulted ceiling. The smell of lemon and disinfectant tickled his nose. When he tried to move a hand gently restrained him.

"Easy little one, you're in no shape to be moving," said a green eyed red head.

Xander tried to reply but his vocal cords wouldn't work. Finally he looked at his body and feinted.

--

A voice calls out

Lost in the darkness

She's gone forever

To dance no more

--

When he woke again he was being carried down a corridor. Finally they went through a door that led to the outside. There stood a girl with curly brown hair, dressed in all black including her cloak. What shocked him was the dark blue and black dragon behind her.

"Take him and be careful, Andy. We cannot keep Deneather, in ignorance much longer," said the man holding him.

"Don't fret, Arathorn, we'll be fine," said Andy mounting the dragon before she took Xander from him.

--

AN: I'm looking for a beta. Sorry for all the mistakes .


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dancing Darkness

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or BTVS. Anything else is mine.

Warnings: In first chapter.

IMPORTANT!!!: Ok since a lot of people have been getting on my case. There are dragons in LOTR, specifically the Silmarillion in the war against Melkor, and in the Hobbit near the end. This is in no way a crossover with Eragon. There is some similarities, that will be explained at the end of the chapter so I don't give anything away.

#Celebgaer's thoughts#

$Andy's thoughts$

--

Darkness everywhere

Chocking the light

A knight stumbles

Forced to his knees

--

The elfling drifted off to sleep once they where above the clouds. Shivering, Andy made sure that the heating spell was fully covering the elfling. Theoretically she could cast one on herself if she removed the other spells on herself. The only problem was that it would actually hinder her more.

#Andy?#

$Yes, Celebgaer?$

#We are three hours away. Do we need to stop before then and tend to the little one?#

$Let's not. The ellon is in bad shape. He needs to be there as fast as we can get there.#

#Is he blind in his left eye? I noticed a film over it.#

$According to the healsers in the castle, he is totally blind in that eye. The accident that made it happen was only a year or two ago.$

#Will you go looking…#

$No, I know my father is an elf, but my mother made sure I was enlisted as a Sentry. I will never turn my back on it. The Dragon Sentry is my life.$

--

Blood runs around him

Family slain

His own armer hindering him

On his quest to be free.

--

Anya stood in front of Xander in her wedding dress. As he reached to pull her into a hug, the Priest walks up and decapitates her.

Then it's Dawn and Buffy standing there in front of him. Dawn is in tears as Buffy gives him the death glare her hands in fists. They just walk away, like they had on his return from Africa.

Giles stood in front of him wrapped in chains. Angelus grabbed the trailing bit of chain and hauled him away. Xander tried to go to his rescue but he couldn't move.

$Easy, pen-neth$

"Who are you? Please stop this!" shouted Xander trying to perceive through the darkness.

$It's Andy, pen-neth. This is just a dream. It isn't real.$

The darkness started to fade away and Xander knew no more.

--

Even as he tries to stand

Knives slam into his back

Friends turn away from him

Leaving him in emptiness

--

Once they landed in Imladris, Andy felt the knot of worry ease slightly. Jumping down from Celebgaer, she was happy to see the lord of Imladris and the High King coming out to meet her. The elfling in her arms shifted slightly so that his ears and bruises where visible.

"Valar," said the Lord now running to them.

"Please he is badly hurt," said Andy passing the elfling to the Lord.

"Thank you Sentry. The grooms will take care of your dragon, and we have rooms for you," said the High King.

"You honor, my service, your majesty," said Andy bowing.

"Gil-Galad, there is word," said an Elf running up.

--

As the light becomes darker

He's no longer standing

No longer here

He's where he is loved

--

Andy smiled as she walked out of the bathroom after her bath. Waiting on the bed where black wool leggings and a crimson winter tunic trimed in grey. After changing and rebraiding her hair, she renewed the glamour, so she looked human. Glancing at the five pointed star with the rune for friend in the middle she sighed. Grabbing fingerless gloves she headed to the dragon's nest.

There Celebgaer was gazing out the window. Andy smiled before she checked on her saddle making sure it hadn't somewho sustained any more damage. When she returned to Celebgaer there was a blond haired elf in front of him.

"He's not telling lies again, is he?" teased Andy smiling.

#Like I would#

"No, he was just telling me about the elfling, and how Arathorn was doing," said the elf.

"Ah, so I don't have to worry," said Andy leaning up against the wall, trying not to wince when her shoulder injury was pulled.

"I'm Glorfindel, advisor to the Lord of Imladriss, Elrond, and the High King Gil-Galad."

"Andy, Dragon Sentry,"

"Fastest rider in the sky," said another elf walking up.

"Prince Legolas, it thought you where still in Mirkwood," said Andy raising an eyebrow.

"My father sent me here along with my eldest brother. If I remember right, you should still be on medical leave for your shoulder injury," said Legolas raising an eyebrow back.

#She is#

"How bad?" asked Glorfindel scrutinizing Andy.

"It's nothing," dismissed Andy as another elf stated to come near them.

"Nothing? I think not, Sentry. A mithril blade threw the shoulder only a week ago," said Legolas

"You are going to the healing wing," said Glorfindel leaving no room for argument.

"Prince Legolas, Advisor, Sentry, Lord Elrond bids me to tell you that the elfling will make it," said the new elf.

--

An: Ok, lets go over Dragon Sentry. They are humans and elves who have sworn an oath with a dragon. The mark on her hand is from something totally different. Thanks to all those who commented and I am working on the third chapter right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dancing Darkness

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or BTVS. Anything else is mine, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take it.

Warnings: check first chapter.

--

The dark one cried

The White one didn't show

The key didn't know

The watcher was lost

--

Andy glared at Legolas while they waite4d for the healer to come. Andy hated healers with a passion. Ever since she'd gotten sick and had missed her mother's memorial. From then on she avoided them like the plague. When she had gotten the shoulder injury, Arathorn and Faramir had drugged her to the healing wing and then held her down until the drugs kicked in. It was widely known throughout the corps that she wouldn't go willingly.

"What's with the look?" asked Legolas smugly

"I'm fine, I should be taking care of Celebgaer, not here," seethed Andy as the door opened.

"Sentry, my advisor tells me you received a damaging wound to your shoulder a week ago, is this correct?" asked Elrond walking in.

"Yes, and its fine," said Andy stiffly.

"Remove the glamour please," said Elrond his face blank.

Sighing Andy closed her eyes and mentally reappeared in front of her core. Several thousand lines connected to her magical core. Grabbing a thick core, she swiftly snapped it. The backlash of power damaged several lines. Sending out a mental wave to repair them all and then left.

"I'll need you to remove your tunic please," said Elrond ushering Legolas out.

Once the door was shut Andy pulled off the tunic. Elrond's eyes widened at the spider web of scars. His fingers lightly traced the ones that lead to the bandages on her right shoulder. Removing the bandages he lightly probed the stitches on both sides.

"How much magic are you using on it?" asked Elrond as he got fresh bandages.

"If I were to remove all the spells I'd be twitching on the floor bleeding out," said Andy meeting his eyes.

--

Gold molded into a tree

White band stained red

Silver hiding in the shadows

Copper hiding behind the mask

--

"How old do you thing he is?" asked Elladan carefully replacing the elfling's bandages.

"Eight years old at the oldest," said Elrohir helping his brother.

They where nearly done with there task when the elfling began to thrash around. They tried to hold him down but it made it worse. Suddenly Elrond and Andy were in the room. When Andy placed her hand on the elfling's forehead he stopped moving.

--

Nightmare covered everywhere

Choking sweet innocence

Tears feeding the fear

Of one who knows naught

--

//Leave! Please//

$Easy little one it's just me$

//Andy?//

$Yes, little one, you are safe. No need to worry so$

//Then why is it, I haven't woken up?//

$You're taking herbs that are healing you and keeping you asleep$

//Oh…//

$What's your name little one?$

//I…I don't have one//

$It's ok little one…I' got to go.//

--

She just stands there

In front of the grave

He is no more

Alexander LaVelle Harris

--

"He doesn't remember his name at all," said Andy quietly.

"Valar, ada what will we do?" asked Elladan staring at the elfling.

"Give him a name and love him," said Elrond.

--

Ada: Dad,

AN: Ok Sorry this one is so short. Xander should be waking up in the next chapter. Also any suggestions on Xander's elfish name would be appreciated. I used a name generator and got Elrond and Ecthelion.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dancing Darkness

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR there would have been some serious Yaoi in the movies, and if I owned BTVS well….it would have been different.

Warnings: Check first chapter.

--

Dust in the wind

Magic saturated air

The over bearing sent of flowers

Cloaked the scent of death

--

Faith and Dawn stood in front of the grave. This was Dawn's first time coming to the grave after the funeral. Faith visited weekly. It was hard for the two to even think about the Scoobies. They had suffered so much.

Willow was forced into a magical coma once the news of Xander's death reached the coven. Her body rapidly deteriorated and she died six months later. According to the coven all the black magic Willow had done in her past finally came back and destroyed her. The watcher HG in Austria is named in memory of her.

Buffy was killed during an apocalypse two years after Xander. Her ashes where spread into the Pacific Ocean, so no one could bring her back to the mortal plane. She had never forgiven Xander and had taken it to the grave with her. The HQ in San Francisco was named after her. Angel refused to name the one in Las Angelus after her.

Giles died in his sleep three months ago. The entire watcher's council went into mourning. The death rates of vampires went up one hundred percent for the month after his death. Ethan was found dead laying on his grave one week after Giles death.

After Buffy's death Dawn traveled Europe. She finally settled down in Salzburg, Germany two years ago, becoming a watcher there. She's suppose to marry in a week to a mage that loves her unconditionally. It also helps that the guy is related to both Giles and Xander in a roundabout way.

Faith gave birth to a son the same time Xander died. The now five-year-old boy is being watched by the first male slayer. The boy's name is Xander Rupert Harris, named for his father and grandfather Giles. Faith has semi-retired since his birth, and is head researcher.

"Do you think he would approve?" asked Dawn wiping away her tears.

"His boyfriend does," said Faith as it began to rain.

"Yeah, well, Oz gave him 'if you harm one hair on her head…' speech. Xander always gave any of the guys interested in me that speech," said Dawn choking up.

"Come on, the boy's are waiting on us," said Faith leading Dawn back to the car.

--

Broken toys in the corner

Ashes of photos on the desk

Ripped clothes on the bed

A blood stained knife on the dresser

--

Xander woke up, when someone lightly touched his face. He shot away from the person and put his back up against the wall. When the black haired man reached towards him, he flinched. Suddenly the door opened and the woman from before came in.

"Leave," said the woman assessing the situation. The elf bowed and stalked out. Once he was gone Xander relaxed a little.

"Who are you?" asked Xander cautiously.

"I'm hurt, little one," said the woman placing a hand over her heart.

"Andy, your name is Andy," said Xander as he began to tremble

"Correct little one," said Andy walking over and kneeling in front of him.

"You chased the bad dreams away," said Xander smiling.

"Yes, is it ok if I pick you up?" asked Andy holding out her hand.

"Just don't touch my head," said Xander placing his hand in hers.

She carefully picked Xander up and stood. As she walked the short distance to the bed Xander gripped her tunic tightly. Smiling, Andy sat down on the bed and just held the elfling. Finally the nearly imperceptible tremors stopped and he entered a light doze. When she tried to set him down on the bed he whimpered and gripped her tunic tighter.

$Celebgaer, the elfling doesn't want his head touched$

#Why doesn't he want his head to be touched?#

$It probably has to do with his left eye$

#Do you have a name for him?#

$Not yet, I just call him little one.$

Andy was staring out the window, thinking about the elfling's lack of name, when the door opened. As Lord Elrond entered the elfling in her arms jerked awake. Looking at Elrond and mouthed 'don't touch his head' over the elfling's head. Elrond frowned but gave a barely there nod.

"What's your name, little one," said Elrond sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"I think its Roquen." (AN: I'll be calling him this from now on)

"Ok, Roquen, do you know what happened to you?" asked Elrond lightly touching Roquen's arm.

"I don't remember anything but pain," said Roquen starting to cry.

--

Scars from the past erased

The darkness recedes

Comfort finally given

He begins to heal

--

"What should we do?" asked Andy as they left the room.

"Give him a stable and loving environment. With time he'll began to heal," said Elrond

"Since he is an orphan, will he stay here?"

"Here or Lorien, Mirkwood is too dangerous. I'll push for here. Celeborn and Galadriel just don't have the experienced healers he needs."

"What about Roquen's eye?"

"I'll need to take a closer look and he certainly won't let me do that right now."

--

Roquen: Knight

AN: I got the elfish name for Xander thanks to irialonso, He suggested protector of man in quenya (Varnonér or Nérvano). It made me think of Xander's nickname White Knight so I picked Roquen.

The first part of this is more of a look at the BTVS world. Xander won't be going back and no one from there will be coming to LOTR right now. It might change but I doubt it.

If you caught it, yes those two where dating, if you didn't shame on you. I might someday write a short on why Buffy hates Xander if you guys haven't already guessed it.

I also want your input on who you'd like Xander to date/fall in love, it has to be a guy and I will be turning whoever into an elf or they will stay an elf. I'm cutting back on the chapters I post because I have other fics that do need attention. I'll still try and update once a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dancing Darkness

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters and the computer this is being typed on.

Warnings: Check first chapter.

--

Bad news in the air

Battle in the forest

Hordes keep attacking

Only a few left standing

--

Andy gripped her saddle tightly as she surveyed the enemy under the cover of darkness. Doing a mass count she brushed Saer's mind telling the black dragon to go back to base. As they flew over the cursed lands (Would be Mordor on a LOTR map), she couldn't help but think of Roquen. She had been summoned only minutes after she had left his room. That had been over a week ago, she wondered if he'd allowed Elrond to look at his eye yet.

As she landed back at Minas-Tirith, Andy saw both Arathorn and Faramir waiting for her report. Untying her legs from the saddle she hopped down and saluted them. Arathorn just nodded at her.

"Report, Tirefui," said Faramir staring at the pure black mask she wore.

"They'll attack soon. Any Sentry spared should be here. The numbers are starting to triple," said Andy solemnly.

"Dismissed, your orders will be in your room," said Arathorn blankly.

Bowing, Andy used a bit of her magic to appear in her rooms. There she pulled back her cowl and undid the straps to the mask. Placing the mask on the bed, she removed her steel soled boots, arm, leg guards, her cloak and changed into a blue tunic and green leggings. As per usual, her fingerless gloves where on, and her hair pulled back into a braid.

"Come in," said Andy as there was a knock on her door.

There stood a red haired green eyed teen and a black haired blue-silver eyed teen. Both where dressed as she was except the black haired one had a sword at his hip. She motioned them in and shut the door. Once they sat down the mission scroll appeared on her desk.

"How's the elfling? Ash wasn't able to tell us when he would awaken," said the red head.

"He had just woken up, before I was called to come here, Sam. Aragorn did you know that Legolas was in Imladriss?" said Andy passing the scroll to Aragorn.

Aragorn just shook his head and broke the seal on the scroll. After he read it, he looked up at the two. Andy was carefully stowing her Tirefui outfit and Sam was tapping out a rhythm on his leg.

"They expect an attack tomorrow. We're to be on standby so there are no surprises," said Aragorn seriously.

--

Laughter echoes through the halls

Finger paint on the walls

A missive on war

Lays on a child's book.

--

Roquen tilted his head as a butterfly landed on the high king's nose. He'd met the king the second time he had woken up. Since then he'd become Gil-Galad's shadow, and could be seen anywhere the king was. Gil-Galad always took time to answer his questions, no matter what he asked. Roquen just wished that Andy would come back.

"What's wrong?" asked Gil-Galad as the butterfly flew away.

"Where's Andy and when is she coming back?" asked Roquen sitting next to him.

"She's in Gondor, and she'll come back when she can," said Gil-Galad softly, as Elrond and Glorfindel walked up.

"Your majesty," said the two bowing.

"Roquen, would you like to take a tour of the stables?" asked Glorfindel holding out his hand.

Roquen nodded and fallowed Glorfindel out of the gardens. The two elves watched the two elves leave. Finally Gil-Galad sighed and looked at Elrond.

"Erenion, Arathorn sent a letter," said Elrond sitting down next to the king.

'He's not…" asked Gil-Galad/Erenion eyes widening slightly.

"No, he's fine. He has three riders…Who need a serious healing."

"That's no problem."

"They are probably in fighting in a battle right now. Even if he doesn't say it, it might be a nelohtar. If it is…"

"Does these three include the Sentry that brought us Roquen?"

"Yes it does. Why do you ask?"

"The glamour around her was stronger than what is normally seen. It's like she was hiding more than what normal Sentries do."

--

Fear

Pain

Despair

Hopelessness

--

Sam, Aragorn and Andy all stood in front of Arathorn covered in bandages. The battle had been won, but as always, the three couldn't escape unscathed. On Arathorn's desk laid three folders that where five inches thick or more, there medical records.

"The healers have confirmed it. You three have extreme compound injuries, if you where normal you would be unconscious right now or dead," said Arathorn calmly.

"Good thing we are not," muttered Aragorn nearly under his breath.

"That doesn't mean we need to go to such an extreme measure. We will be fine in two weeks," said Sam glaring.

"Yes, and when you enter a fight, after two weeks, let's say a healer doesn't make it to you on time. All the injuries that were allowed to semi-heal have become worse than they were originally and it will take a year to fix it all instead of three months," said Arathorn seriously.

"If you truly wish it," said Andy hoping he wouldn't say something else.

"It's not a wish. It's an order. You three are to go to Imladriss and allow Lord Elrond to place you in a healing coma for as long as he deems it. You will not fight him, or cause him any trouble because of this fact," said Arathorn.

"When," said Aragorn as Sam and Andy swore hotly in Quenya.

"Immediately."

--

Stealthily running

Through the night

Visiting many

But few remember

--

Roquen yawned as Glorfindel carried him through the halls of healing. After being shown the stables, Glorfindel had shown him the hall of fire. They had spent the rest of the day there, with Glorfindel telling some of the stories that went with the paintings there. Once they reached Roquen's room, he'd changed and been tucked into bed by Glorfindel.

"Sweet dreams, Roquen," said Glorfindel leaving the room.

"Glorfindel," said Elrond motioning for him to fallow.

The two elves quickly went to an unused hall in the house of healing. The hall was only used for Dragon Sentries who were placed in a coma so they could fully heal all their injuries. As they entered a room off to the left, they failed to notice the elfling that had been following them.

Roquen didn't fallow the two into the room; instead he peeked into the one next to it. He was shocked to find Andy asleep, with a thick green paste over her eyelids. Meaning to wake her up, he climbed onto the bed. When he touched her, he fell into a deep sleep.

--

AN: Ok I know this is focusing a lot more on Andy and not Xander. The same can be said for the next chapter also. It's all to build up a good foundation for what's going to have to happen to Xander.

I still need your feedback for who should be paired with Xander. I will not pair him with Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Boromir, Aragorn, Faramir, or Celeborn.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dancing Darkness

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters and the computer this is being typed on.

Warnings: Check first chapter.

--

Three started

So long ago

To change time

History was finally rewritten

--

Andy nearly fell out of her recliner when Roquen suddenly popped into the mind space. The elfling rubbed his eye's and stared at Sam and Aragorn. Both of them looked shocked that anyone was able to enter the mind space, let alone an elfling.

"Why are you here little one?" asked Andy softly.

"Andy! I fallowed Glorfy and found you asleep. When I went to wake you up I ended up here," said Xander turning to face her.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Sam as Roquen crawled into Andy's lap.

"Because they kept avoiding the question," said Xander crossing his arms and pouting.

"What question?" asked Andy lightly touching Roquen's shoulder.

"Where you where and what you were doing," said Roquen not looking at Andy.

"We were in Minas-Tirith, our commander ordered her to return," said Aragorn smiling slightly.

"Commander? I didn't think Sentry's where like the military," said Roquen looking puzzled.

"It wasn't originally. There were originally three sections ruled by the heads, until they died and we went to one commander," said Sam.

"How did this all start?" asked Roquen finally leaning back on Andy.

"It originally started by Ngarmo, Miuco, and Rusco. The three teens where outside Minas-Tirith when they spotted three young dragons, playing. Back then dragons where considered evil, but for whatever reason, they approached them. They were shocked when the dragons reached out and talk to them through mind-speak.

The six eventually became fast friends. Ngarmo, Miuco and Rusco would visit the three dragon's everyday and sometimes the dragons would take them flying. It was all going good until five years after they had first met.

The orc numbers had multiplied quickly and soon the wraiths began to ride. All over the land people began to fear for their lives. Even the elves, hand's where tied, trying to protect their own lands," said Andy shifting Roquen to a more comfortable spot.

"Then there was the siege of Minas-Tirith that lasted a week. The three's lives were devastated. When they finally had time to go to the dragons the three where badly shaken. What they found shocked them," said Sam almost looking tired.

--

Three warriors stand

To take a chance

To change their world

With drops of blood

--

The three stood in shock. Instead of just the three normal dragons, there were ten adults with them. Miuco stepped forward but didn't raise her hand in greeting. Ngarmo and Rusco fallowed behind her ready to run for it. In the last round of attacks Miuco had lost her entire family. Rusco had lost most of his family and was now living with a distant cousin. Ngarmo had been lucky that none of his family had died.

"The three younglings have said that you three have become friends," said the blue and green dragon.

"Yes, elder, we have," said the three simultaneously.

"The High King of the Elves, Gil-Galad, has given us a choice. We have decided to start a triad with you three. Ngarmo will have the blood seal. Rusco will have the family seal. Miuco will have the friend seal," said the silver and gold dragon.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Rusco tilting his head.

"The blood seal is a continuation of your blood line. Those that join that are of our blood will gain the same symbol. The family seal is for all who swear to your family, are your family or are adopted into your family. The friendship seal will only appear on true friends. On top of all that, all who join will be granted the mortality of the elves," said a pure black dragon.

--

Tears fall into a pool of blood

The wolf is silent

The cat has returned to it's original form

The fox fades away

As the dragons take to the skies

--

"What do you mean by mortality of the elves?" asked Roquen cuddling closer to Andy.

"Elves are not totally immortal. They can die by poison, injuries or fading. Dragons never die; they fly to a different place and refuse to return. Those that do return never speak about the place to anyone but a fellow dragon," said Aragorn.

"So if they were 'immortal' where are they?" asked Roquen curious.

"Ngarmo, died on the battle field protecting the one he loved. Miuco was hit with a dark weapon and it is said she returned to her original state, whatever that is. Rusco lived to see his great-great-grandchild in a true place of power," said Andy as Roquen began to fade.

"See you later," said Roquen as he slowly faded from the mind space.

"He's an interesting elfling," said Sam.

"Yes he is," said Andy.

"He just might become something different," said Aragorn quietly.

--

As the heroes sleep

They protect the secrets

That could destroy everything

In a red wave

--

"Roquen whey where you there?" asked Glorfindel seriously after having Lord Elrond wake the sleeping elfling.

"I wanted to see Andy, and didn't know that would happen. I just wanted to talk to her," said Roquen trying not to cry.

"It's ok pen-neth. Just don't do it again," said Glorfindel holding out his hand so he could take Roquen back to his room.

As they walked out of the room that Andy was sleeping in, did Glorfindel swear he heard Andy murmur 'Goodnight Roquen.' As Elrond and Gil-Galad watched the pair leave, Elrond double checked on Andy. Gil-Galad just shook his head and sighed. Elrond raised an eye brown and pulled a blanket over Andy.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Elrond packing away his different medicines.

"We will have to wait for them to wake. Then we will get our answers. For now we take care of the world while they rest," said Gil-Galad, staring at Andy's glove covered hands.

"So much is weighing heavily on them, and what they choose to do in the future," said Elrond sighing.

--

AN: //Falls out of chair// I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with work, school and the fair. It's been really crazy.

I was wondering if anyone wanted to know more about the original three. If you guys want I will write a side story about it but it's up to you.

For all those who've voted for Legolas, if you guys truly want him I'll pair him up with Xander I just have to go edit a major part of the story so he isn't way older than Xander like he is know but it's up to you.

Please keep voting!! I'm not closing the polls yet.


End file.
